The present invention relates to data networks and more particularly to the ability to perform transformations of data available on data networks. Specifically, a plurality of proxy servers are disclosed which furnish transformations of network data based upon the source of the data request.
As the World Wide Web (WWW or Web) has increased in popularity, traffic over the Internet has increased considerably. The Web has now become one of the primary bottlenecks on network performance. For example, a Web user may experience noticeable delays when documents or information are requested by the user who is connected to a server via a slow network link. The Web""s transferring of the information over the network to the user further increases the level of traffic over the network. The increased traffic reduces the bandwidth available for the requests of other users, contributing to additional potential delays.
To reduce access latencies for clients, the prior art has stored or cached copies of popular documents of information closer to the user at network nodes, from which the access latencies are more acceptable. The caching can be implemented at various points on the network. For example, a large university or corporation may have its own local cache, from which all the users subscribing to that network may fetch documents. A local cache may be implemented in the form of a specialized server.
A specialized server, which is called a proxy server (or caching proxy), may act as an agent on the behalf of clients to locate any potential cached copy of requested information. Proxy servers usually serve as secondary or higher level caches because proxy servers are concerned only with misses left over from failed client caches. Client caches are built into various Web browsers. Client caches may either store only the document accesses during the current invocation (nonpersistent cache such as Mosaic) or may cache documents across invocations.
Previous work on the caching of Web documents has mainly been in the area of on-demand caching. On-demand caching means a caching decision is made after an object is requested. For example, Abrams et al., xe2x80x9cCaching Proxies: Limitations and Potentialsxe2x80x9d, Proc. 4th International World Wide Web Conference, 1996, describes different on-demand caching policies that have been examined for the Web.
Under various situations, a Web user may request a document and the user may then have difficulty using the document. The document may be, for example, in a language which the Web user does not understand. Alternatively, the document may include information (e.g., units of measure, currency values, product delivery information) which are desirably converted for better understandability by the Web user.
In a network comprising a plurality of servers, a plurality of clients and a plurality of proxies which handle data between the clients and the proxies, clients request data. The client request is received at one of the proxies. The client request is determined to be satisfied by providing a transformation of original data. A proxy which is capable of generating the transformation is located. The transformation is provided to one of the clients.